


Ugly Jealousy

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon on Tumblr - "Hope is hanging out with one of the girls, and Kelley gets jealous (like really jealous) and decided to make Hope jealous by talking to an ex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Jealousy

**** It was the third night in a row that Hope had chosen to go out with Carli to practice soccer. Kelley had tried to convince her girlfriend to stay in, tried to get her to go out with the rest of the team, and even offered to join the older girls on the field. Every time Hope had told her to just have fun, she and Carli needed to go practice together, alone.

Jealousy had expanded from a mere thought into to overwhelming constant nagging inside of Kelley’s stomach. It had infected her like a virus. At first, she had thought there was nothing going on, but over time she became more concerned. She had gone on tumblr for a little while trying to find some funny pictures of her teammates, but she had come across something that made her stomach turn. People on the internet were  _ shipping _ Carli and Hope together. They even had a name, Harli. More people of course liked the ship, O’Solo, but still, the idea of people seeing romance between the two friends made Kelley’s jealousy all the worse.

The defender was not going to sit idly by while Hope went out with Carli. They may not be doing anything, and if that was the case then all the better. The keeper was still ignoring her girlfriend. She wouldn’t come out with her, she wouldn’t stay in with her, and she wouldn’t take her to the field to practice with her and Carli. Kelley had tried to talk to Hope. She really had tried very hard, but the keeper kept saying she just needed time with the midfielder to practice. She was obviously worried about the upcoming Olympics. No team had ever won gold in the Olympics after winning gold in the World Cup. Winning both would cement them on top.

Kelley knew Hope took her role on the team very seriously. She did not take for granted that she was the team’s lead goalie. The brunette woman often felt that either Ashlyn or Alyssa could easily replace her, but luckily Jill still noticed her dedication. It had been right after the World Cup that the keeper had left her now ex-husband and immediately jumped into bed with Kelley. The two had been dancing around a relationship for years. Now that Hope was finally single, it seemed silly to wait “a respectable time” to date. It was lucky that they had even waited a week to have sex after admitting their feelings. Of course, the divorce hadn’t been finalized but who was counting.

Kelley’s phone buzzed. It was Tobin sending her a stupid pic of her and Press out at the bar joining an icy cold one. A part of Kelley wished she was there. A bigger part wished she could be with Hope. She had her own nerves about the Olympics, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun too. The brunette keeper was taking things to the extreme but then again Hope always did. It was then that the worst idea, seeming like a brilliant one, struck the defender. She looked at the text message she had received earlier in the day. If Hope could hang out with Carli, someone that the fans thought she was sleeping with, platonically, then Kelley could hang out with someone the fans had actually known she was with on just a friend level as well. She knew just the ex to call.

Ann was already waiting at the cafe when the defender arrived. Their relationship hadn’t been obvious to everyone, but those that paid attention knew. Ann was at every major family get together with Kelley, and she had even been at the World Cup sitting with the O’Hara family. The breakup had been ugly. Kelley had feelings for Hope; Ann had known about it for the entirety of their one-year relationship. When the opportunity to act on those feelings had come around, Kelley had been too weak to resist. The Squirrel just hoped that her ex had finally forgiven her for the betrayal.

She knew that Ann had yet to move on and find a new relationship. Her ex had been on a few dates. She knew because she still occasionally checked her Facebook. “Hey, Ann. How are you?”

The girl stood up to hug her ex. The contact was awkward, but neither woman said anything. “Good. How have you been?”

The night progressed with light conversations and the occasional fan coming up for a photo, which Kelley was always happy to oblige. The two shared laughs over old times like two people who could actually progress to being friends again. It was nice. Kelley had needed the closure more than her subconscious was willing to admit on the surface.

Hope had been jealous of Ann, even after the two had broken up. Ann had been Kelley’s first love. The keeper wanted to make sure that what happened to Ann did not happen to her, but her girlfriend really needed the closure. It was Ann who had told Kelley to get over herself about Carli and Hope’s friendship. It was her that made her realize just how crazy she had been to think that the brunette keeper would want anyone but her.

The two parted ways in the evening as maybe-almost-friends. Kelley felt good about everything she had been able to get off her chest. She was able to give a sincere apology without any tears, yelling, or screaming for once. She knew she was going to have to tell Hope about the meeting, but she didn’t expect to have to say anything that night.

As soon as she walked through the door, she knew something was wrong. Hope was sitting on the desk chair bourbon in her hand staring at the door. Kelley did not like what she was seeing. The last time she had seen that look on Hope the night had ended with a police report. “What...what’s going on?” The defender stuttered. She had never seen Hope like this in the time they were in a relationship, only before.

Hope threw her glass at the wall. The thing didn’t break, but the alcohol did cover the wall making a hideous stain on the hotel’s wallpaper. That would be an interesting thing to explain to Jill in the morning. How’d that stain get there? Oh, Hope got drunk and threw a glass against the wall, but please don’t bench her because it was just relationship drama. “How could you go out with her?”

The keeper had an alert on any new photos that appeared of either her or Kelley on the internet. They hadn’t come out publicly with their relationship. She was always scanning the web for any hints of the truth. Her heart had clenched when saw her girlfriend posing with a fan. It wasn’t the fan, but the girl in the background looking at her girlfriend. Ann, Kelley’s ex, was sitting at the same table. The keeper knew she had a drinking problem, but she hadn’t even thought as she poured the first, second, third, and fourth glass of bourbon.

“It wasn’t what it looked like. She texted me that she was in town to see her family. She asked if I wanted to meet. I wasn’t going to go, but you were out with-”

Hope interrupted her. “So this is about me and Carli hanging out again. We are just friends! Unlike you and Ann. God dammit Kelley, don’t sit there and tell me nothing happened. Why else would you go see her if you didn’t still have feelings?”

The defender had tears streaming down her face. A drunk Hope Solo was not a very nice Hope Solo. Nothing had happened with Ann at the cafe. They had merely talked. It had given Kelley the closure she had needed. She felt like she could now be free of the burden that was her mistake with Ann. Kelley had never cheated on anyone before that, and the action did not sit well with her. Ann had been understanding and helped her get over the anger she still felt towards herself. The experience had cleansed Kelley of those negative feelings.

“We just talked! I wanted closure, nothing else happened. And what the fuck are you doing drinking? You know you’re not supposed to do that. You’re in AA for Christ’s sakes.” Kelley was never good at arguments. If her girlfriend was going to yell at her, then she was going to yell right back. Staying calm wasn’t something she did well.

“I can do whatever I goddamn please, Kelley,” Hope raged standing from her chair and walking over to the shorter woman. “You cheated on her with me, how do I know you didn’t do the exact same thing in reverse.”

The tears streaming down Kelley’s face intensified. She felt rage boiling in her stomach. How dare Hope accuse her of cheating? She had made one mistake! She had never cheated before and never planned to again. Cheating wasn’t who she was. One bad mistake and now she was labeled for life. The worst part was Hope thought she’d do it again. “If you feel that way, then what are we even doing together?”

Hope’s blood was too diluted with alcohol to let her brain function properly. Instead of a rational response, she said the worst possible thing. “I don’t know why we're together. Maybe we should just break up? You might not have cheated on me this time, but we both know it is just a matter of time.”

Kelley’s looked at her girlfriend in shock. “Well you know what? Why don’t I give you tonight to think about that alone? I am going to go to Becky’s room. Let me know what you’ve decided when you’ve sobered up in the morning.” With that the defender was out of the room slamming the door behind her. The team had heard the two yelling through the thin walls, but nobody moved to do anything. Even Carli was smart enough to stay in her room. Getting involved in the O’Solo relationship always led to casualties. The last fight the couple had, Ashlyn had tried to sort things out. It took two weeks for the couple to even speak to the blonde keeper again. If they could do that to a teammate, Carli didn’t want to find out what they’d do to one of their best friends.

Becky silently let Kelley in her room. She had been lucky enough to not get a roommate this round so she had an extra bed. The older woman leant her fellow defender something to sleep in before they both went to bed neither saying a word about the fight that had just happened two doors down.

In the morning, Hope woke up with a pulsing headache. It did not take long for the images of the night before to come back to her. She groaned realizing the damage she had done to her relationship. Even though she felt like she was going to throw up, she got up and made her way to Kling’s room and then Carli’s and then Becky’s. The keeper couldn’t remember what room Kelley had said she was going to the night before. The third visit had been the charm. Luckily for her, Carli had let her briefly throw up in her and Moe’s toilet before sending her on her way.

Hope stood in the doorway of Becky’s room looking at a very displeased Kelley. “May I come in?”

“No, anything you have to say can be said here. The team is just going to hear it through the walls anyway.” The Squirrel stood her ground not giving into the obviously hung over woman.

The keeper groaned. Her head was still throbbing, but her stomach hurt less. “I was wrong last night. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. You know I love you, Kelley.”

The defender felt her heart flutter at the words, but she wasn’t going to let go of her anger that easily. She had thought about things last night and what Hope had said really hurt her. She didn’t know if she could be with someone who thought she was going to cheat constantly just because she cheated on her ex once. “Then why’d you say I’d fool around with someone else?”

Hope closed her eyes. She should have known this was coming. She really wished she could tell her girlfriend this privately, but she didn’t think Kelley was going to change her mind about letting her inside until she explained. “Listen, I didn’t tell anyone this, not even you, but my ex-husband cheated on me. That was the reason for our divorce. He got someone else pregnant and wanted to marry her. I don’t think you are going to cheat on me because of how we got together. I just, my fears, or actually my insecurities, about myself led me to say those hurtful things. I wish I could take them back. You’ve got to believe me, Kel. It wasn’t because of you that I felt that way. It had everything to do with me and my past.”

Kelley couldn’t hold back. The tears from last night came again. Hope leaned forward gripping her tightly in her strong arms. She let the defender cry. A couple heads poked out of doors, but she ignored them. All that mattered was her girlfriend was letting her hold her again. One step at a time and soon everything would be ok again.

* * *

 

**Longer than my normal one-shots, but what did you think of this O’Solo fanfic. Hope you liked it. Keep leaving prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **or in the comments. Please do leave comments. I write these fics in hopes people will read and like them.**


End file.
